Draco Malfoy et le secret de son antre
by Lovekisshu
Summary: OS.Harry surprend Draco en pleine action avec trois de ses camarades dans la forêt, il se prête alors au jeu…PWP Ame sensibles sabstenir! Termes pornographiques .


**Titre:** Draco Malfoy et le secret de son antre

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement:** Rating M ! Voir R++. Ceci est du porno.

**Résumé:** Harry surprend Draco en pleine action avec trois de ses camarades dans la forêt, il se prête alors au jeu…

**Note**: Auteur de Psychologiquement Malfoy et Arrache-moi le cœur.

Ceci est un OS ! Attention les yeux ! Je l'ai écrit à 4h du matin ! C'est assez poussé donc retenez-vous si vous êtes âmes sensibles ! Je ne suis pas responsable des dégâts xp.

.

.

.

**Draco Malfoy et le secret de son antre**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco avait toujours suivit les traces de son père même dans ses mauvaises décisions, il devrait plus tard le remplacer alors il devait ainsi lui ressembler. Pour l'instant il avait été parfait, aussi blanc que ses cheveux sa peau luisait sous la pâle lueur de lune, ses yeux gris ne laissaient transparaitre aucune émotion si bien qu'à Poudlard on l'appelait le Garçon aux Yeux Ternes. Pas que Draco fut scandalisé ou révulsé mais il n'aimait pas porter un nom trop proche de celui de Potter. Le Garçon qui avait fait mainte et mainte chose était Potter et non Draco, Draco n'était pas Le Garçon, Draco était Un Garçon, nuance.

Il avait appris à être méprisant dans n'importe quelles circonstances, il avait appris à ne pas être triste quand un homme perdait la vie, il avait appris à être vigilant et aussi rusé qu'un renard. Draco avait tout reçut de son père depuis sa naissance, mais à ses seize ans sa vie avait changé. Son paternel le délaissa aux mains expertes de leur maître qui avait fini par lui inculquer les bases les plus importantes de son comportement. Draco avait alors appris milles et une façon de trancher un corps pour qu'il perde le plus de sang possible, il avait appris la maitrise des armes moldues, qui étaient vraiment appréciées du Maitre puisqu'elles faisaient jaillir cette couleur qu'il aimait tant. Il avait appris l'art de tuer sans compassion, caché derrière son masque inébranlable. Draco avait aimé apprendre tout ça et à partir de là n'avait plus su faire la différence entre le bien et le mal.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu'une main forte lui plaquait son visage si parfait contre l'herbe refroidie par le vent frais de la nuit.

La première mission que Draco avait du accomplir lui avait paru très facile. Il avait du exterminer une famille moldue avec les armes choisies minutieusement par son maitre. Quatre moldu à découper au cutter. Autant dire qu'il s'était vraiment amusé cette nuit là. Il se souvenait encore de la précision avec laquelle il avait découpé la chemise de la jeune fille, lui faisant croire à un affreux viol, il avait jubilé tandis qu'il l'écrasait de tout son poids sur le sommier. Il se souvient qu'il avait laissé glisser la lame sur la peau du ventre plat et qu'ensuite il avait libéré la petite poitrine ronde de l'adolescente qui avait pratiquement son âge. Il se remémora également qu'il lui avait léché ses petits tétons durcis et lui avait juste dit « dommage » en fixant la poitrine avant de planter sa lame dans le cou laiteux.

Ho oui Draco s'en souvenait de celle là, son premier meurtre en solitaire, et dire qu'il avait du découper en morceau toute la famille, il avait eu du boulot, mais en était ressorti t fier et comme offrande à son maître il avait rapporté la jolie main de la femme qui avait encore des traces de verni sur le bout des ongles. Le maitre avait été très fier de Draco et lui avait confié une deuxième mission un peu plus difficile.

Draco se rappelait de tous ses événements, il en jubilait encore.

Deux mains puissantes lui attrapèrent les hanches dénudées avant de lui enfoncer un membre énorme et dur au plus profond de son être. Draco soupira de bien être alors qu'il écartait ses cuisses au maximum et qu'il se saisissait du sexe moins imposant du garçon en face de lui, impatient. Ses genoux commençaient à glisser contre l'herbe tellement la vitesse à laquelle il se faisait pilonner était rapide, il avait l'impression d'avancer de quelques centimètres à chaque coups de riens si bien qu'il se retrouva avec la queue de l'autre enfoncée loin dans sa gorge.

Sa deuxième mission avait été beaucoup plus amusante en effet. Cette fois il avait pu choisir sa proie, homme, femme, jeune, enfant tout lui allait. Et il avait rit comme une hyène en trouvant un petit groupe de jeunes campeurs à la lisière d'un bois. Il s'était d'abord fait passer pour une personne perdue, cherchant en vain son chemin. Ces imbéciles de moldus l'avaient cru et l'avaient invité dans leur tente minuscule et c'est là que Draco avait commencé à vraiment s'amuser.

Il s'était rendu compte que les trois jeunes le trouvaient étrange dans sa façon de s'adresser à eux, ou bien sa manière de sourire et Draco leur avait raconter une histoire, l'histoire de son monde à lui puis il avait rit en voyant les têtes ahuris en face de lui. Il leur avait juste dit que de toute manière ils ne pourraient jamais connaitre ce monde, puis il avait sortit un poignard de sa poche et les avait tué de sang froid, ben quoi ? S'était juste pour se marrer un peu !

Le garçon derrière lui ne se privait pas de lui lécher le dos alors qu'en plus de sa queue il le doigtait avec deux doigts, et Draco en redemandait, il voulait plus gros, plus dur et plus violent, toujours plus. Alors derrière il lui mit quatre doigts et Draco enfonça ses ongles translucides dans la peau des fesses rebondies de celui qui lui enfonçait sa queue dans la gorge. Il sentit une nouvelle paire de mains venir lui titiller les tétons, il gémit. Ses tétons pointaient et des doigts bien experts jouaient avec eux mais la position ne convenait plus même si Draco adorait se faire prendre à quatre pattes, comme une pute, il se redressa et colla son dos moite au torse collant derrière lui.

Le troisième qu'il reconnut comme étant un ancien élève de sa classe, se mit à genoux et pris le membre tendu de Draco entre ses doigts. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier comme il aimait le faire que la queue vrombissante revint prendre sa place dans sa gorge.

C'était bestial, chaud bouillant se dit Harry caché derrière des buissons. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Malfoy avait ce genre de tendance mais la question n'était pas vraiment intéressante, en fait Harry sans fichait complètement du pourquoi du comment, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que sa queue vibrait dans son caleçon et qu'elle voulait elle aussi se retrouver dans le petit cul bien roulé de Malfoy. Il se dit qu'il attendrait là, caché jusqu'à ce que les trois aient terminé leur petite affaire et alors il irait voir Malfoy.

Harry essayait d'oublier que le blond était bel et bien un mec, parce qu'il savait que s'il se rappelait que Malfoy faisait partit de la gente masculine il débanderait à coup sur… enfin pas si sur que ça finalement. Malfoy avait tellement les traits d'une fille qu'on pourrait le confondre s'il se mettait en jupe. Harry en profita pour noter tout ce que Malfoy avait de féminin, il n'hésita pas une seconde en murmurant « ses putain de lèvres », ouais, ses lèvres roses, pulpeuses, qui aspiraient avidement le sexe dans sa bouche, comme si c'était vital, elles glissaient dans un ourlé parfait le long de la verge veinée et gorgée de sang chaud. Ensuite il y avait indéniablement son ventre. Son ventre était plat, ses abdos naissant cachés par une peau onctueuse et imberbe, Harry en frémit. Ses hanches, définitivement Harry se dit que c'était les hanches de Malfoy qui l'excitait autant, ses hanches s'élargissaient un peu plus au niveau du bassin, d'ailleurs il avait le bassin aussi large que ses épaules et Harry se pinça les lèvres. C'est surement grâce à cela qu'il avait hérité d'un cul bombé bien ferme sans aucune imperfection, il lui croquerait son cul divin en premier.

Draco ondulait comme une vague essayant d'enfoncer chaque millimètre du gros sexe aussi dure que de la pierre en lui, il ne voulait pas en perdre une miette, il aimait trop ça.

« Je te rentrerai tout, mes couilles y compris si je le pouvais, chaudasse ! » lui répliqua l'homme d'une voix rauque au creux de son oreille.

Draco frissonna, il aimait être dominé de la sorte, rabaissé et soumis, juste pour les parties de sexe. Il aimait qu'on lui tire les cheveux pour lui enfoncer une queue dans la bouche, il adorait par-dessus tout se faire attacher et être obligé de supplier en aguichant ses partenaires en écartant outrageusement les cuisses et en ondulant du bassin. Même si au début il s'était détesté pour avoir ce genre de tare que les filles ont à l'adolescence, mesquin il s'en était servi comme un atout, ainsi il avait pu attirer plein d'hommes dans son trou humide, il savait qu'ils craquaient tous à la vue de son bas du corps et il en profitait.

Le membre bouillonnant dans sa bouche se retira. Draco ouvrit les yeux et se pourlécha puis bougeant au rythme saccadé des coups de reins puissants il reçut un jet de sperme sur le visage. Il sourit et rouvrit la bouche pour recevoir le reste de la semence qui giclait encore du sexe fièrement dressé sous son regard appréciateur et affamé. Draco reprit sa première position et colla son ventre sur le dos de celui du dessous qui lui taillait une pipe d'enfer, il était pris en sandwich. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et satisfait de la position il écarta les fesses de l'autre en dessous et sans prévenir fit glisser sa langue mouillée dans le trou transpirant de son partenaire, il écarta les petites fesses musclées pour avoir un accès plus libre. Draco était aux anges, son corps était secoué d'avant en arrière brutalement et il sentait les grandes mains lui tenir fermement les hanches pour lui assener des coups plus violents les uns que les autres, en bonne salope qu'il était il se mit à gémir d'une manière très féminine ce qui accéléra encore la cadence, il ne croyait pas que c'était possible mais il du même arrêter son manège avec le cul de l'autre pour s'accrocher et ne pas glisser malgré ses genoux qui s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans la terre.

« Ha ! .. Han… Ha…Ha…Ha… Put-ain ! »Criait Draco, ses cheveux blanc lui tombant gracieusement sur le front, le sperme sur son visage glissant allègrement jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres douces, les bras tremblants essayant de le soutenir, les muscles de ses épaules éclairés par la lueur de la lune perverse et sa chute de rein courbée à l'extrême.

Harry n'aurait su dire si c'était la peau du blond qui brillait tant mais il était hypnotisé par ce corps qui se mouvait, qui bougeait et qui s'adaptait dans un rythme parfait, comme une danse. Harry pouffa en pensant que leurs ébats ressemblaient beaucoup à celles des lapins, rapides et très animés. Bien sur en beaucoup plus sexy.

La brute derrière Draco poussa un rugissement de bête sauvage avant de se retirer à vive allure et de gicler sur le dos tremblant du blond qui jouit en couinant dans la bouche de l'autre pratiquement écrasé au sol, celui-ci retira soudain sa bouche du sexe de Draco et cracha le sperme à terre.

« Si tu veux baiser mais que t'es même pas capable de supporter le gout du sperme ce n'était pas la peine de venir. » Prononça Draco d'une voix enrouée avant de s'allonger tranquillement sur le dos dans l'herbe écrasée, caressant son ventre. Il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir reçut de sperme sur le ventre, il aurait aimé caresser sa peau recouverte de semence. Il se contenterait de ce qu'il avait reçut sur le visage.

Il fit un signe bref de la main invitant ses trois partenaires à quitter cet endroit, ce qu'ils firent en se rhabillant, trempés de sueur et rouge d'effort.

S'il s'était autant intéressé au sexe c'était aussi grâce à son maitre. Ses dernières missions avaient consisté à amadouer des vieux friqués et à les emmener dans un piège alors qu'ils croyaient pouvoir se taper le petit jeune bien mûr. Draco se déshabillait lentement, dos à ses victimes, faisant glisser sa robe le long de ses épaules, en général quand il faisait ça il entendait la boucle de leur ceinture se défaire rapidement dans des mouvements rapides et mal maitrisés. Tous ces vieux, tous ces hommes avaient eu envie de lui parce qu'il était beau. Mais son maître arrivait toujours avant que Draco n'ai pu se faire toucher et il torturait les victimes jusqu'à ce qu'elles donnent leur numéro de compte en banque, puis il les achevait d'un Avada.

« Mhh… » Draco se relaxa quelques secondes. Il tendit une de ses jambes en l'air pour la dégourdir puis répéta son geste sur l'autre. Il avait tellement du les écarter pour pouvoir accueillir la grosse queue qu'il en avait des fourmis dans les cuisses.

Harry l'observait toujours, il le trouvait séduisant ainsi, se croyant seul. Il se sentait comme un gros pervers caché derrière un buisson et l'avait regardé se faire défoncer. S'il avait été une fille il aurait inondé la place où il se trouvait. Il vit Draco récupérer le sperme du bout de ses doigts et les porter à sa bouche en les suçant d'une manière séductrice. Harry se dit que même quand il se trouvait seul il continuait de vouloir être le plus séduisant, ou bien attendait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Il rit, Draco venait de baiser comme un animal avec trois mecs, il ne pouvait pas attendre quelqu'un d'autre…si ? Après ce qu'il venait de voir il savait que Malfoy n'était pas un saint mais un vrai nymphomane, en manque continuel de sexe.

Draco racla de son index toute la largeur de son front pour y récupérer les derniers restes de jouissance, les dernières gouttes, il ne voulait pas en perdre une seule. Il enfonça son doigt dans sa bouche et du bout de sa langue gouta cette substance salée et gluante, non décidément, c'était trop bon, s'il pouvait il demanderai des bites en repas à la place de ces vieux plats trop rassis pour le palais de Draco qui avait une tendance à aimer les choses goutûes et pimentées.

Il entendit un léger bruit à sa droite et comme une bête traquée il se rassit et planta ses yeux sur la chose qui venait de le distraire. Sa bouche s'étira dans un sourire perfide alors qu'une substance blanchâtre coulait encore sur son menton.

« Potter, je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je suis ravi de te voir ! » Il ricana en se rallongeant, rassuré que ce ne soit pas une bête assoiffée de sang, il était quand même au bord de la forêt interdite.

« On se demande pourquoi… » Répondit Harry qui trouvait le corps du Serpentard de plus en plus attrayant. « Tu n'as pas l'air de t'ennuyer les dimanches soir à Poudlard » finit-il un petit sourire narquois sur le coin des lèvres.

« Potter si tu avais envie de t'amuser fallait le dire tout de suite ! Je suis tout ouvert ! » Joignant le geste à son sous-entendu significatif il écarta les cuisses cachant son sexe mou dans sa main fine.

« Allez vient Potter » Draco gémissait déjà d'impatiente, son bassin se mit à onduler gracieusement et il fit descendre sa main vers son petit trou martelé.

Le sperme coulait sur ses fesses satinées puis il entra une phalange et couina, fixant Harry de son regard gris, l'appelant à se mettre à genoux et à le prendre violement, là, comme ça, maintenant.

Harry avait la tête pleine d'idées et son regard passa de la bouche du Serpentard à ses hanches bien dessinées. Il sourit comme un sadique et sans prévenir choppa fermement la chevelure du blond entre ses doigts et le força à se mettre à quatre pattes. Harry voulait dominer, le blond avait beau avoir un caractère dominateur sur les élèves, lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe il n'était que pute et soumise devant toute ses queue affamées et tremblantes d'excitation.

« Ecarte les jambes, donne moi une vue sur toute ton anatomie » Potter lui donnait des ordres.

Draco se sentit durcir instantanément et couchant son torse contre la pelouse il écarta les jambes. D'une main habile qu'il fit glisser entre celles-ci, il écarta une de ses fesses, Potter voulait tout voir, il verrait tout.

Harry s'agenouilla en mordant l'intérieur de ses joues, il sentait que si sa bite pouvait lui parler elle lui dirait de baiser Malfoy maintenant, mais Harry avait un cerveau, et pour ces choses là il savait s'en servir parfaitement. Il saisit le cul de Draco entre ses mains et observa, en se léchant les lèvres, le sperme sortir lentement de la cavité.

« Combien de mecs te passent dessus par jour ? »

Harry était fier, se retrouver derrière le cul de Malfoy était incroyablement stimulant, surtout qu'il avait un cul bien monté, Harry ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Harry se pencha en avant, frottant sa chemise contre le dos courbé de Draco, il lui caressa doucement l'épaule, elle était douce et légèrement collante, quelques gouttes de délivrance avaient été étalées par les mouvements.

« C'est une très bonne question Potter… Hm ! »

Harry enfonça son index et son majeur dans la bouche accueillante du Serpentard, c'était certain que Draco aimait avoir quelque chose dans la bouche, main, doigts, queue ou autre. Comprenant le message le blond aspira les doigts confortablement sous sa langue et les mouilla de sa salive qui avait un arrière gout amer. Harry, de sa main libre donna une claque sur la fesse de Malfoy qui gémit sans retenue, il vibrait sous lui, il était vraiment excitant à vendre son corps gratuitement au bon plaisir de tous les hommes, le rêve.

Draco sentit un doigt s'enfoncer en lui, machinalement il se mit à bouger dessus gardant les précieux doigts dans sa bouche. Il entendit un petit rire derrière lui et toutes les intrusions se retirèrent. Il couina, Potter avait intérêt à en avoir une bien grosse quitte à mettre une main en plus. Il se redressa sur ses bras alors que le brun lui massait les fesses et de temps à autre passait une main sur ses hanches, Draco sourit, son atout favoris !

« Touche-toi … » Le serpentard ne se fit pas prier et sans plus de cérémonie enfoui trois doigts en lui faisant ressortir tout le sperme de son ancien partenaire.

Harry était fasciné de la facilité avec laquelle les trois doigts entraient dans ce petit trou rosé. Draco avait l'air de s'étirer facilement et Harry espérait qu'il soit étroit à l'intérieur, _mais Malfoy ne pouvait être qu'étroit_ et cela le fit presque jouir.

« Potter, je me doigte devant toi tu pourrais au moins avoir l'amabilité de te dessaper… » Draco avait les joues rougies, le visage tourné poser contre l'herbe.

Harry ne dis rien et sourit suffisamment. Il retira juste la boucle de sa ceinture et ouvrit sa braguette sortant son sexe dur et veiné jusqu'au gland. Draco couina en apercevant le sexe érigé de Potter, en effet il n'allait pas être déçu, il était aussi gros qu'une bite de cheval, il s'en mordit la lèvre. Il allait la sentir passer celle là, il en bandait déjà. Il allait tester jusqu'à quel point son petit cul pourrait supporter l'intrusion.

Draco avait un grand avantage d'avoir été pris de nombreuses fois, son anus se dilatait facilement maintenant, il mouillait, il adorait quand en pleine réunion de mangemort il pouvait sentir son caleçon devenir humide, ou en classe avec tous les autres élèves, il suffisait juste qu'il pense à se pencher et l'inondation arrivait. En d'autre terme Draco était une vraie chienne en chaleur.

Il sentit que la danse allait commencer quand Potter frotta son gland humide le long de sa raie. Il retira ses doigts et s'accrocha à la pelouse, il voulait que ça déménage, il voulait une tempête, il l'a voulait tellement qu'il supporterait même qu'elle ressorte par sa bouche.

Harry se releva coupant court à toutes les idées saugrenues qui avaient pu traverser la tête du blond et se dirigea vers un arbre puis s'y posa contre calmement, la queue à l'air et Draco qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Harry s'humidifia les lèvres et replaça ses cheveux.

« Vient jusqu'à moi comme une chienne, vient la chercher ! » Il parlait de sa queue qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, il se branla lentement sous les yeux prédateurs de Malfoy qui comme une poupée très obéissante, commença à s'avancer, à quatre patte.

Ca aurait pu être humiliant si Draco ne se prenait pas lui-même pour une salope. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient, comme une bête assoiffé de sang. Harry vit pour la première fois que ce nom ridicule que l'on donnait à Draco pour ses yeux ternes était totalement faux.

Arriver à la hauteur de Potter, Draco retira les mains de l'énorme chose avant de l'aspirer au fond de sa gorge. Draco en avait sucé des tas de queue mais jamais une comme celle là, elle gonflait encore et plus de la moitié ne rentrait pas dans sa bouche, et Merlin sait qu'elle pouvait en accueillir deux à la fois. Le gland tapait contre le fond de son palais alors qu'il essayait de tout rentrer en vain. Il se mit deux doigts quand il reçut un peu de liquide séminal su sa langue, ce mec était parfait, gros, bien dur et en plus il était bon.

Draco rit la bouche pleine en se souvenant qu'il s'était fait arracher les dents de sagesse pour pouvoir continuer à enfoncer des bites dans sa gorge. Il avait même pensé à trainer avec les prostituées, il était devenue accro, il ne remercierait jamais assez son maitre pour cela.

Une poigne lui tira les cheveux en arrière puis Harry releva Malfoy. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant que le brun n'écrase le torse de Draco contre le tronc de l'arbre sur lequel il était posé juste avant. Les jambes de Malfoy tremblaient encore et on pouvait distinguer de longues traces blanches qui descendaient de son cul jusqu'à ses chevilles. Draco, haletant, posa ses deux mains à plat sur la surface rugueuse et se pencha en avant Harry prenant déjà un malin plaisir à lui écarter les fesses jusqu'à ce que le trou de son ennemi s'ouvre de lui-même.

« Tu mouilles » Constata simplement Harry avant d'enfoncer son gland brulant dans la chair bien serrée de Malfoy qui murmurai déjà toutes sortes de saloperies.

Draco se recula de lui-même pour faire entrer ce bordel dans son cul, le membre avait du mal à passer et les choses se compliquèrent plus ardemment arrivé à la moitié de la queue vibrante d'Harry. Pour le Serpentard tout allait dans le meilleur des mondes, il se faisait pilonner littéralement par un cheval, Harry devait être fier de sa monture. Sa bouche restait ouverte et son corps ondulait sans cesse sur cette moitié qui ne lui suffisait pas.

« Accroche-toi ! » Prévention inutile car Harry savait que Malfoy n'allait même pas ressentir une once de douleur.

Il écrasa le blond de tout son corps contre l'arbre qui griffait le corps laiteux qui en redemandait encore plus. Harry eu la bonne technique d'appuyer sur les épaules de Malfoy et de s'enfoncer brutalement, entièrement en lui, il serra les hanches fines contre son bassin et commença un acharnement successif sur le trou de Malfoy qui ne se retenait pas de crier de bien-être. Harry lui releva une de ses cuisses pour le pénétrer plus profondément, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait bientôt sentir une fissure dans le colon du Serpentard tellement il se sentait serré. Il apercevait le visage de son ennemi rouge, hurlant d'une voix enrouée d'y allez plus fort. Harry pouffa, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Il releva l'autre cuisse du Serpentard qui planta ses ongles dans l'écorce sentant la queue du brun jusque dans son estomac. Harry lui défonçait le cul. Ouais c'était exactement ça. Harry le prenait, portant ses cuisses sur ses avants bras musclés alors que le receveur du monstre s'accrochait à ce qu'il pouvait trouver à sa portée.

« Oui... OUI !OUI ! Ha OUI ! Plus Fort ! Vite ! »,

Les yeux de Draco se brouillèrent d'un voile liquide, une petite larme coula le long de sa joue, c'était trop bon, c'était trop bon ! Il se dit qu'il n'en sortirait pas vivant et fut même heureux de ça. La queue imposante entrait et ressortait aussi vite que l'éclair, Draco avait le torse couvert de griffures à force de remuer contre l'écorce rigide du tronc. C'était violent, c'était bestial, c'était du sexe comme il aimait.

Draco jouit le premier en pleurant de bonheur, un peu dans les vapes comme s'il venait de prendre une bonne dose de drogue. Il souriait béatement sentant la chose énorme frémir en lui.

Harry, d'un geste violent se retira de Malfoy, quelques gouttes de sang s'échappaient du trou anormalement agrandit mélangées à d'autres choses plus qu'étranges.

Harry allongea Malfoy sur le dos et se plaça au dessus de son visage puis ouvrant la bouche du Serpentard avec ses doigts, il enfonça le bout de sa queue dans sa bouche et força jusqu'à se sentir serré au fond de la gorge de Malfoy.

Draco s'étrangla un peu avant de pousser sur les fesses de Potter, il voulait le sentir jusqu'à en vomir. La queue se tendit et Harry commença à gicler dans la gorge de Malfoy avant de se retirer et de lui envoyer son sperme en plein visage en laissant des insultes lui échapper d'une voix très rauque et très animale.

Draco était plus haut que les anges, il ouvrait la bouche et avalait, comme s'il buvait du lait, Potter avait des litres à décharger pour son plus grand bonheur. Il jeta sa tête en arrière et apprécia le jet qu'il sentit aussitôt frapper contre son torse. En plus de s'être vidé les couilles Harry lui pissait dessus, c'était chaud, c'était encore plus mouillé, Draco gémit. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant et le Potter lui apprenait des choses alors qu'il se croyait infaillible. Il écarta les jambes, instinctivement.

« Lèche ! » ordonna Potter.

Draco le regarda pointant son gland couvert de sperme. Avec plaisir garnit sa bouche pour la dixième fois de la journée. Il sentit la peau flétrir et la chose redevenir de plus en plus molle. Sa langue passait partout, la vicieuse, autour du gland, lavant soigneusement tout les petits résidus blancs puis lapa tel un chat la fente dégoulinante où il y trouva un gout salé et sucré, il frissonna. Après avoir soigneusement tout léché il se recula et s'assit sur ses talons sentant un sceau de sperme sortir de son trou et s'étendre sous lui. C'était une sensation agréable pour Draco que de sentir le plaisir de son partenaire remplir son être puis en ressortir comme un disgracieux pécher.

Il Regarda silencieusement Potter remettre son sexe avec difficulté dans son caleçon et reboucler sa ceinture. Il le trouvait beau ainsi avec les ombres de la forêt dansant dans son dos.

« T'es très bonne et très docile Malfoy » Dit simplement Harry avant de s'éloigner.

Draco sourit malicieusement et murmura assez fort pour que Potter l'entende :

« J'ai été comblé Potter, ma porte est grande ouverte… » Son sourire pervers s'étira et Harry quitta les lieux en imaginant déjà de quelle manière il baiserait le Serpentard la prochaine fois.

.

.

.

**« Fin »**

.

.

.

Après plusieurs recommandations j'ai finalement pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai corrigé cet OS. J'espère qu'il fera moins mal aux yeux, car j'avoue que quand j'ai relu… hoho ! Bref ! Je me doute qu'il doit en rester mais les plus grosses sont corrigées !

Cet OS n'est qu'une explosion de tous les fantasmes inavouables que beaucoup d'entre nous ont. Et si l'écriture n'était pas une liberté d'expression alors je serais très frustrée ! : )

Je vous conseille de faire un tour sur mon profil pour voir les mises à jours, pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics ou OS :D

Merci à toutes celles qui me soutiennent !


End file.
